1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash memory accessing apparatus and an accessing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an accessing apparatus for expanding an open NAND flash interface, and an accessing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, NAND flash memories are manufactured by many suppliers. Though the NAND flash memories manufactured by different suppliers may have similar packages, input/output pins and similar control command sets, each time when the NAND flash memories manufactured by different suppliers are replaced, firmware adjustments are necessary.
Accordingly, some major suppliers jointly put forward a so-called open NAND flash interface (which is referred to as ONFI hereinafter) standard for providing a standard specification and interface for the NAND flash memory. However, according to the ONFI standard, a controller of the flash memory only provides one set of ONFI signal line. Therefore, if two sets of flash memories are used, the ONFI signal line of the controller of the flash memory has to be dissembled into two sets for utilization, which may cause a great limitation in utilization.